dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's Dance to the Rescue
Dora's Dance to the Rescue is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It is also the 18th episode of Season 4. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Pirate Pig *Pirate Piggies *King Juan el Bobo *Dancing Elf Summary Dora tells a story where she and Boots try to rescue Swiper the Fox from a magical bottle after getting tricked by a dancing elf, by heading to the castle to attend King Juan el Bobo's dance contest and win one big wish to free him. Recap Dora and Boots are going to tell you the story about the magic bottle. The magic bottle contains the little-dancing elf but the only way he can get out is if someone open his magic bottle, and they get magically stucked in. Swiper is walking by the dancing elf, with his wand, decides to trick Swiper inside the magic bottle. and then Swiper opens up the magic bottle and magically get stucked into the magic bottle, and the dancing elf is free and goes dancing through out to the rainforest. Swiper calls Dora, and Boots for help and they’re surprised to see that Swiper is stuck inside the magic bottle. Dora tried to opened the magic bottle and Swiper tells her that if she opens up the magic bottle that she’ll get stucked in. The magic bottle comes to life and says that the only way to get Swiper out from the magic bottle. is to go walked in the castle for the King’s dance competition and the prize is one big wish. Map tells us them in the order to get to the castle they have to go walked into the pyramid, and sail across the ocean, and walked to the castle. the Map tells us where do we go next? is to walk into the pyramid. Dora, Boots and Swiper, find Tico to hopped on an airplane and they get a ride on an aeroplane from Tico. Then they got three parachutes and jumped off the airplane. The trio gets walked into the pyramid, it was dark in here, inside the pyramid and then Swiper gets a flashlight in his Swiper’s pocket inside the magic bottle. when they try to go inside the pyramid, the Mountain Goat warns them about the bugs inside the pyramid. like the marching ants, wiggling spiders and sneaky snakes. then, the pyramid is opening, and he saw the fountain, inside the pyramid. just like an elevator. then the garden is growing, then, they saw the three Mountain Goats, down near from the pyramid. then, the Mountain Goat hopped down near from the pyramid. to the three Mountain Goats. and then, Dora, Boots, and Swiper, sliding down from the pyramid. and the only way they can get by them is to do their dances. and the Map tells us we walked into the pyramid. where do we go next? is to sail across the ocean. the dancing elf said to his wand, where do we go next? is to sail across the ocean. They found Isa and her bike Dora, Boots and Swiper, they rode the bike towards to the ocean. They succeeded and their next part of their journey is the ocean. Dora, Boots and Swiper, gets The Pirate Pig and his piggy crew to help them sail across the ocean. and then, Swiper also falls down in the water, and get swallowed by a Whale. the only way to get him out was if the Whale sneezed him out. So they called Backpack and Backpack had some pepper. The Whale sneezed out Swiper. While they’re sailing with the pirates, a Stormy Storm comes and tells us them to get past him is to do the pirate dance. and they dance to the Stormy Storm is impressed and gives them pirate treasure which is a pirate party with balloons, cake, goody bags, streamers and music. and the Map tells us we walked into the pyramid, and sail across the ocean. where do we go next? is to walk in the castle. Dora, Boots, and Swiper, they thanked to the pirates, and start to walk in the castle. When they approach the steps to the castle, a castle guard tells them that they can’t entering to the castle, without any of their fancy clothes. When all hope seems to be lost, when Benny the Bull comes in his hot air balloon and gives them their fancy clothes. Boots wears a red bowtie and Dora is wearing a beautiful purple and pink gown with red stripes and purple flats. The castle guard allows them to go inside and King Juan el Bobo announces they start of the dance competition. The dancing elf does all the dances correctly but Dora and Boots are able to keep up with them. King Juan el Bobo says it’s a tie between Dora, Boots and the dancing elf, then the king says that the tie-breaker is to make his mother dance but she says she doesn’t like dancing because she thinks it’s silly. Dora, Boots, and Swiper, gets everyone in the castle and even the King’s Mommy to dance and king Juan el Bobo declares Dora and Boots to be the winners and the guards and bringing their wish box that allows them to make their one big wish. Dora and Boots and wish for Swiper free from the magic bottle and he is free but the magic swirls around the dancing elf but Dora asks king Juan el Bobo if the dancing elf can be free from the magic bottle forever and the king allows it. The dancing elf apologizes for tricking Swiper and he is able to dance out of the magic bottle for good. King Juan el Bobo‘s mother dances with the dancing elf and everyone can dance in the castle dances happily. Places in episode #Pyramid #Ocean #Castle Songs *The Elf Song *Travel Song *Marching Ants *Wiggling Spider *Sneaky Snake *Pirate Dance *Watch Me Spin *Ants in Your Pants *Dance Like a Fish *Everyone Can Dance *We Did It! Trivia *This episode premiered the same day as Linda the Llama Saves Carnaval. *This is the first double-length episode to use the instrumental Dora the Explorer Theme Song from Seasons 1-2 with a Character Find during the closing credits. *This is the 2nd double-length episode to have 3 places. *A different font style was used in the closing credits. *In the credits it said "Dance to the Rescue". *This is the last episode to premiere in 2005. *This is the 3rd double-length episode of the series. *This is not the first episode of the series to use the 2005-2008 Nick Jr. Productions logo. *This is the 94th episode of the show. * Dora's voice is the same as the one used in previous episodes, but it sounds noticeably different. The voice has already debuted in Go, Diego, Go! before this episode aired. This voice will be debuted again in Dora's World Adventure. * The scene where the castle guard tells Dora and Boots that they can’t enter the castle without any of their fancy clothes is a reference to the “No Dogs Allowed” scenes from Snoopy, Come Home. *This is the second and last double-length episode where Map is asked more than once, and the second and last double-length episode with no picture pop-up sequence. *This is also the first double-length episode where there is no star catching, though the star pocket can be seen on Backpack throughout the episode. *Dora was not supposed to have her star pocket in this episode. It was supposed to be hidden just like in episodes Dora's World Adventure and Dora Saves the Mermaids. *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Dora having smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5. *Dora's Season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *This was the second episode to use the extended version of We Did It!. The first was Dora's Pirate Adventure. *When Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song, they ask "What do we need?" and answer "One big wish" instead of the last place, the same question from the Season 1 episode Sticky Tape. *Diego, Alicia and Baby Jaguar don’t appear in this episode. *Before everyone starts singing We Did It!, Dora and Boots do not yell out and say "We did it!" Instead, King Juan el Bobo yells out "Let's Dance!" to begin the song. *Swiper is on his good side without any swiping because he’s stuck in the bottle and wants to get out so Dora and Boots help him get out which he appreciates. **This is also the first episode where Swiper says “Oh Man!” despite not committing a swiping antic nor snapping his fingers since he felt so embarrassed that the Dancing Elf tricked him into opening the bottle. *Dora does not use the picture pop-up sequence that show the places she’s going, she instead uses Map as her guide. *This is the first episode Swiper sings the Travel Song with Dora and Boots even though they don't say "Where are we going?" or the last place after saying that as the answer. *The Fiesta Trio don't sing the I'm The Map song with Map. *When Dora and Boots are surprised finding Swiper stuck in the bottle by Dancing Elf, Dora makes a sad look when she calls him a poor fox and when she tries opening it until he warns her not to because then she'll get stuck in the bottle as well like him, it seems very interesting that she can make sad looks but she never, not even once makes angry looks whenever she sometimes gets mad. *This is the first double-length episode to be presented as a story, the second being Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure. Goofs * When Dora sings the Travel Song, her hand keeps going through to the magic bottle. Gallery Dancing_elf.jpg MV5BMTgwOTEzNjczMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTQ2NjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg 543213.jpg Pyramid.jpg Dance to the Rescue.jpg Swiper Is Free.jpg Swiper Free.jpg Dora_and_boots.jpg 2s5tk9.gif 2s5tbf - Copy.gif 2s5t64.gif 2s5tg3.gif 410 - Doras Dance to the Rescue Moment.jpg 2s5tqd.gif Capture.PNG 418 Dora’s Dance to the Rescue Map.jpg IMG_8815.jpg|Which one could be making Backpack sneeze? danicng elf spinning.PNG|dancing elf spinning spin 4.PNG|spin 4 Capture 34.PNG Capturev.PNG Capture55.PNG Capture66.PNG Capture78.PNG|67 Capture100.PNG Capture spin.PNG|capture spin Capture101.PNG Capture99.PNG Capture 35.PNG Capture22.PNG Capture1.PNG Capturetornado.PNG Capture2.PNG Video game by Atari based of this TV movie: Character Find Swiper the Fox Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Movies Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:2005 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes with the Nick Jr. Productions Puddle Logo Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny